A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood
by diddo
Summary: Just a short narrative on what its like to be Luna. Please R&R! I need more reviews! I hope you enjoy it! Nothing bad in it, rating's just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Discalimer: I don't own nothin'!_

**A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood**

Luna sighed as she looked out the window from the library. She was trying to get her Transfiguration essay done, but it was proving to be nastily difficult. She wished she had someone smart to help her, like Hermione Granger. Actually, she wished she had _anyone_ to help her, but Luna didn't have many friends. Most people thought she was weird, but Luna couldn't help it; that's just how she was.

Her mum had passed away when Luna was younger, so she never had a female influence to help guide her. Her dad was the editor of The Quibbler; he was often so busy he didn't have much time to spend with Luna. Sometimes, she felt like an orphan. That's where she could relate to Harry Potter. His parent had been killed by You-Know-Who when he was younger. At least he has friends, Luna thought, with another wistful sigh.

Luna heard voices behind her, she turned around. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she looked at them hopefully. Harry waved but then sat down at another table with Ron and Hermione. Luna turned back around, disappointed. She hadn't really expected them to come sit with her, but still…. she could hope.

She turned back around to finish her Transfiguration Essay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood 

Luna hurried through the hall. It was time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She joined a large group that was also heading outside towards the Quidditch pitch. They all stared at Luna's Gryffindor lion hat, and then began to talk behind their hands to each other. They didn't bother to lower their voices either, Luna could hear them laughing at her all the way to the pitch. Once they got to the pitch, Luna left them and began making her solitary way up to a half-empty stand. She sat down and looked around nervously. Today was Ronald's first game as Gryffindor keeper, she knew he was really nervous; mostly because of the Slytherins, she thought with an angry grimace. She really hoped this match went okay.

From across the pitch, Luna could hear the Slytherins' singing getting louder and louder. Luna wished she could make them shut up. It made her blood boil just listening to their lyrics. The match started, the two teams took off and zoomed off on their brooms. Luna saw Ronald fly towards the goalposts. She had seen him practicing for the past few months, she knew he was a great keeper, but he lost confidence easily. The singing was getting louder, Luna saw Warrington, a Slytherin chaser heading towards the Gryffindor goalposts at top speed. Save it Ron, she thought feverishly…a great cheer went up from the Slytherin end- Slytherin had scored.

Slytherin scored three more times before Gryffindor finally managed to score. Many people had covered their eyes and were trying not to watch the match. But Luna had eyes only for Ron, he flew around the hoops dispiritedly; he looked so depressed. A cheer went up from the Gryffindor side of the stands- Harry had caught the snitch. Luna saw Ronald slowly fly towards the ground, dismount from his broom, and head towards the changing rooms. She rose, intending to go talk to him- to tell him that he played really well and it wasn't his fault that they lost. But she stopped herself… he didn't want to talk to her. He wouldn't take her seriously- no one ever did.

Luna turned around and began making her way down form the stands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood**

Luna found it hard to remain focused in her work over the next few weeks. The Christmas holidays were coming and she would be heading home. Hogwarts suddenly did not look as inviting as it had before. That horrible Professor Umbridge was making all their DADA classes a nightmare. The only thing that Luna really had to look forward to was the DA- a secret group in which Harry Potter taught them defensive jinxes and counter-curses that could certainly come in very useful now that You-Know-Who was back. For Luna, unlike most people, believed that he was back. Her dad had always said that it was only a matter of time before You-Know-Who returned to power. And that time had come…

Luna had a very enjoyable Christmas break; she received a Nargle-detector from her dad and a cute little bracelet from Ginny Weasley. Luna liked Ginny, she was the only person in her year that really made an effort to be nice to Luna, and she wasn't even in Luna's house. It was almost like having a real friend.

Luna headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast one morning after Christmas and found herself in a very tense atmosphere. She headed to the Ravenclaw table, where many people were grouped around the Daily Prophet. She looked at the headline, " MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN". Underneath the headline were ten black-and-white pictures of Death Eaters that had escaped. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table- people had to believe Harry now. Luna saw worried faces all around her; many people had relatives that had been killed by these Death Eaters. They were probably wondering now who'd be next, Luna thought, or whether it was their turn now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood**

Luna wandered through Hogsmeade feeling a little self-conscious. She looked awkward, walking by herself. But Luna didn't mind much- she was used to the attention. She walked purposefully towards The Three Broomsticks; Hermione Granger had asked her to meet her there later today. She wanted Luna's dad to publish an interview with Harry in his magazine, The Quibbler. Luna was sure her dad wouldn't mind; he was always willing to publish questionable articles that mainstream magazines like Witch's Weekly didn't publish. Besides, she was curious to hear what exactly Harry would say.

Luna walked out of The Three Broomsticks with Harry's interview tightly clutched in her hand. Hermione had convinced Rita Skeeter to interview Harry, and it looked like she had done a good job of it. She could see that it had been hard for Harry to relive You-Know-Who's return to power, but she was sure it had been worth it. Her dad would probably be able to squeeze it in the next issue. Luna could hardly wait- now people had to believe that You-Know-Who was back.

A few weeks later, Luna headed towards the Gryffindor table where owls were landing one after the other in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was just unrolling the latest issue of The Quibbler in which Harry's interview had been published. It appeared as though Harry had received lots of fan mail. That has to be a good sign, Luna thought. They began to open the letters as fellow Gryffindors joined in. At first there were many letters from people who thought that Harry was bonkers. But gradually, more letters began to appear from people who believed Harry. Luna looked at Harry, and was pleased to see a smile forming at his lips. Luna was happy for Harry- he had been through so much and now finally things were looking up for him. And she was glad that she had played a part in making him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood 

**A/N:** Okay, I know this is not really long enough to be called a chapter, but I needed a transition. I promise the next one will be longer!

Luna ran as fast as she could towards the library, a searing stitch in her chest. They had been having a DA meeting when a house-elf named Dobby had come in to the room and told Harry that Umbridge knew about them. There had been a moment of silence, and then they had all bolted towards the door and out, all running in different directions. Luna reached the library and slowed down enough to walk quickly to a back table. She reached the table, took a random book from the shelf and started reading. She tried to calm down her breathing, for if Umbridge came in here she would surely look for people out of breath. She saw Ginny walk in to the library, breathing hard, and sit down at a table across from Luna. She caught Luna's eye and her look was fearful. Luna exchanged the look- all she could think was- how did Umbridge find out? Who was responsible for _letting_ her find out?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood**

**A/N: **Alright, here's the longer chapter I promised. Now, I'm not very good at writing dialogue, so I would welcome any suggestions for improvement. Enjoy!

Luna walked down the hall, oblivious to the whispered conversations going on around her. She already knew what the whispering was about- Educational Decree number Twenty-Eight, which had come into effect that morning. Apparently, Umbridge had now replaced Dumbledore as Headmistress if Hogwarts. There were many wild rumours floating around about how Dumbledore had escaped from right under the Minister of Magic's nose. But Luna neither knew nor cared what really happened, she was too busy seething at Umbridge. That horrible woman, she thought, what will she do next?

Luna sat down an hour later in the Transfiguration classroom and resumed her evil mutterings about Umbridge. Apart from the fact that Umbridge was a horrible teacher, she hadn't really said anything to Luna. But Luna had heard about how horrible Umbridge was being to Harry Potter; giving him a lifetime Quidditch ban just for getting into a little scrap…the injustice of it all! And that wasn't even the worst of it. Last week, Umbridge had found out about the DA. A girl named Marietta in Ravenclaw had told her apparently- the filthy snitch, Luna thought. Now Luna didn't even have any DA meetings to look forward to; it seemed like this year just could not get any worse. And then….

" Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing?", Professor McGonagall looked down at Luna with her eyes narrowed, " Have you heard a word if I said in the last twenty minutes?"

" Um….", Luna said guiltily, for she _hadn't_ heard a word Professor McGonagall had said. Instead, she had been composing a very nasty poem about Umbridge.

" Loony, Loony Lovegood..", a boy behind her whispered.

" This is the third time this week I have caught you not paying attention, you should……"

Luna looked at McGonagall's face, her narrowed eyes, her mouth opening and closing, telling Luna how inattentive she was, how her mark was going down, how Luna ought to….

" Shut up!", Luna finally yelled at the boy behind her who had been singing a song about how loony Luna was.

" Ms. Lovegood!", said McGonagall, looking shocked, " How dare you! Leave this room this instant, I will deal with you at a later time."

Luna picked up her bag and left the room. She couldn't believe she had just done that- school meant more to her than that. She had never been told off by a teacher before; what was going to happen to her? My life is over, she thought despondently, and slumped down outside the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A Day In The Life of Luna Lovegood 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But genius can't be rushed, you know...All right, maybe I was a liitle lazy. **

Luna stood by the window, gazing at the scene in front of her with mild interest. The big Slytherin boy beside her was watching her with his eyes narrowed as if he thought she would try and escape. As if she could, with Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge herself standing in the room. She looked back at the boy and winked at him. He blushed scarlet before catching himself and then looking back at Umbridge to see if she had seen; she hadn't.

But Umbridge wasn't about to notice anything now; she was busy talking to Harry and Hermione. They had all been caught breaking into Umbridge's office so that Harry could talk to someone through Umbridge's fire. Luna didn't know who, and she didn't care. She was just happy to help.

Now it seemed as if Hermione and Harry had finished talking to Umbridge. Umbridge had a gleeful look on her face; it looked as if she had believed their story. Now Hermione and Harry were leading Umbridge out of the office, she followed close behind, her wand raised at them. Harry and Hermione's wands had been taken away from them, Luna could see them lying on Umbridge's desk.

The door closed behind them, and Luna went to work. She caught Ron's eye and gestured to him what he should do, then did the same to Ginny and Neville. Luna then began looking dreamily up at the Slytherin boy beside her. He looked up at her, a faint flush creeping up his cheeks, and she beckoned him closer. He moved closer to her and she took her chance. She lifted her leg and rammed her knee hard into his groin. He grimaced and fell over. Luna then jumped on Ginny's captor and elbowed him in the ribs. Ginny finished him off and he fell over.

Ron and Neville had also dealt with their captors, and Ginny finished hexing them all with that fabulous Bat Bogey hex of hers. They quickly retrieved their wands (not forgetting Harry and Hermione's) and started filing out of the room to find Harry and Hermione.

As they were leaving, Luna saw the Slytherin boy she had knocked out earlier lying on the floor still grimacing with pain. He saw her looking at him, and returned her look fearfully. She bent down beside him, and whispered something in his ear. He blushed furiously and stopped grimacing. She smirked and left the room.


End file.
